The Grimacing Beast
by AmazonPro
Summary: "Up on the hill lived a Prince. He had all a person would ever want in life, good looks, money (and lots of it), he was a prince. A really rich jackass is more like it. Even with all that goddamn wealth and all he would ever want that guy was a stuck up snob. Never grateful for anything he had. Never kind to anyone….," (Spamano verson of the fairtale "Beauty and the Beast")
1. Chapter 1

"Up on the hill lived a Prince. He had all a person would ever want in life, good looks, money (and lots of it), he was a prince. A really rich jackass is more like it. Even with all that goddamn wealth and all he would ever want that guy was a stuck up snob. Never grateful for anything he had. Never kind to anyone….," a group of friends were sitting around a table at a small restaurant. The service there was really slow so the albino of the group decided to tell a 'story'. The Spaniard and a Frenchman looked really into the story. They both were leaning forwards in their seats waiting to hear what happens next. According to the albino, the story was true. There really was a prince.  
"The one day an old woman went up to his huge ass castle of a house and knocked on the door. She was tired, lost, and hungry. All the old women wanted were a place to stay 'till the morning. When the 'prince' opened the door and saw the old women he scrunched his snobby nose up in disgust. "What the hell do you want old bastard?" the prince said. "i-I'm tired hungry and lost…please could you spare me a room in your big castle just for one night?" the old lady replied in a shaky old voice. Being the ass he was, the prince snarled a hate filled 'no' and slammed the goddamn door in the woman's face. Little did the prince know that she was….." The albino stopped for dramatic affect, or to just piss off his friends. Probably both.  
"Gilbert continue the story!" The Spanish man practically begged.  
"oui mon ami don't leave us hanging!"  
"Yeah yeah. Ever heard of a dramatic pause? Okay so…little did the prince know that she actually was a beautiful (sexy) young witch. She had heard about the prince before and decided to see if he was really that bad. And well, he was. The prince was so fucking nasty and rude that the witch decided to put him in his place and put a spell on him. This spell changed his life. Nothing could reverse the spell except one thing… which only she and I will know kesesese," 'Gilbert laughed at his friends expressions . The brunette Spaniard and blond Frenchman looked about to strangle him because of the ending. But how could he resist messing with his friends? It was so fun for him.  
"That's not how you end a story!"  
"Antonio is right Gilbert! Tell us what the spell was!" the two men looked across the table at the albino.  
"No only the witch and I- oh look kesese the food is here!" Gilbert was lucky that their food arrived then because otherwise…he'd be lucky to actually get out of that restaurant alive.

* * *

After Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis (the Frenchman) had finished eating, they all bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Antonio was walking down the brick road grinning like usual. Even though he didn't get to hear what the spell was he still liked the story. Antonio thought it was different….interesting. Like nothing he has heard before. Most of the stories his father would tell him were based on wood carving. Yes, Antonio loved to carve wood with is father but the stories were getting boring. They all started with a small town nobody who would go on a journey and use their wood carving skills to get out of messy situations. He didn't see how wood carving could help other then gaining a little bit more money. That was about it.  
The Spaniard walked into one of his favorite shops, the book store. He thought that maybe he could find a book about Gilbert's story. After looking for about an hour, Antonio gripped a book and pulled it out of the bookshelf. He flipped through the pages and gasped. That was Gilbert's story!  
Antonio skipped to the part where Gilbert stopped at and started to read.  
"Nothing could reverse the spell except for one thing. True love. The witch placed a rose in a glass container. Each year the rose would loose a petal. When the prince turns 24 and the last petal falls, the prince will be stuck under the spell forever. His face will remain grimacing and unattractive until the day he passes. But if he could find someone who will truly love him for himself and not his looks, the spell will be broken. True love breaks the lock to the prince's heart," The Spanish man read then closed the book when he finish. True love breaks the lock. How deep…  
Antonio stood up and cleaned the mess of books he made, keeping the Prince book. The man placed the book on the counter in front of the librarian. With a soft smile, the librarian took the book and scanned it for Antonio.  
"The grimacing beast huh? Have fun with the book, Toni. I've read it before. Isn't it interesting?  
"Si," He grabbed the book and smiled brightly. "Gracias Bel! Have a good day mi amigo!" with a wave, the Spanish man walked out of the book store with his new book.

* * *

"No! Padre you can't go again! You just came back can't you stay a little longer por favor?" when Antonio got to his house the first thing he saw was his father packing up his things in a little wagon again, which meant another trip to a far away place. the Spaniard didn't like his father leaving him at all. He usually left for a few days then came back with some money; his father was going out to sell their wood carvings for extra money. Antonio couldn't believe that his father was going out again. He had just come back the day before.  
"Lo siento hijo but we are really low on money now. Don't worry I'll be back soon. I will take the short path to the next village so it will only take a day or two at the most. Te amo hijo be safe! Adios!" with that said, Antonio's father climbed on the wagon and whipped the horse so it started to gallop down the road, to the forest near a hill.

* * *

An Italian man, the age of 23 was standing in front of a mirror looking at his reflection. He hated his appearance. His eyes were always narrowed; his lips were always curved down into a forever lasting grimace. He looked like he was angry. He always looked angry ever since that…He didn't really want to think about the past. The Italian man reached up to the glass and used his nails to scratch the area were his head was. He couldn't bear looking at himself for any longer, he was so hideous. Just at he turned to face away from the mirror he heard a faint knock on the door. He didn't have any visitors ever.  
Lovino grabbed a cloak and put it over himself in attempt to hide his face. As he opened the door he saw an man of an older age leaning against the doorframe with blood covering his arms and legs…what the hell?  
"What the fuck do you want?" the Italian said, his voice full of hatred.  
"I-I got…. Attacked by wild dogs…please I need a place to stay….please help me," The oldish man had a Spanish accent.  
"No. I do not open my doors so any strangers. Go to hell old man," when Lovino had finished speaking, the old man fell to the ground most likely from blood loss. Not knowing what to do, the Italian grabbed the man and pulled him inside his castle and threw him in a cold cellar. His new prisoner.  
"That's what you get for trespassing on my property you old bastard," with that said, Lovino turned and walked away.

* * *

It had been a few hours since his father had left and Antonio was sitting outside on the porch, carving a piece of wood. He didn't know what exactly he was carving he just let hid hands do as they wished. The Spaniard set his carving knife down beside him then began to inspect his wood carving.  
It was of a man who looked a few years younger than him. His brows were furrowed in a way that made him look angry. His mouth was curved down in a grimace. His eyes looked filled with hate and anger but if you would look long and deep enough you could see spark of something different wanting to burst out and show itself.  
On the left side of his head was an odd piece of 'hair' that stuck up in a weird curl. Overall the carving looked angry and unappealing. Well that would be the case for most people but Antonio thought he looked interesting more then 'unappealing'. Antonio put the carving inside then walked back out only to see his father's horse sprinting towards him.  
"Tomate where is padre?" Antonio asked the horse. All 'tomate' did was nudge Antonio's hand and then look back at the forest surrounding a hill. The Spanish man could sense that the horse wanted him to get on his back so he did. Tomate the horse began running at full speed into the forest and towards the hill.  
"Padre! Padre!" Antonio called out but got no response. He jumped off the horse when he saw a trail of blood and began to follow the trail up a path.  
"what the…," The Spanish man walked past open gates and continued to follow the trail of blood all the way up to the doorway of a certain Italian's castle.  
Antonio didn't like the fact that he was intruding on someone else's home but he had a feeling his father was there so the Spaniard walked through the open door and into the castle, he searched for his father.  
As Antonio walked down hallway after hallway he lost more and more hope of finding his father until he walked up to a door and heard faint breaths.  
"P-Padre?" Antonio whispered quietly through the bars on the door.  
"Antonio, hijo…..get out. Don't let him find you….go my son….," his father said weakly.  
"No! Padre….I need to get you out of here,"  
"WHAT the HELL are you doing in my castle!" a figure wearing a dark cloak walking into Antonio's sight, scaring the heck out of him.  
"AHHH! Lo siento but I need my padre back! Please let him go!," the Spanish man begged.  
"NO! He trespassed on my land he is now my prisoner,"  
"…..fine take me instead!" Antonio had a glint of determination glowing in his eyes. He was going to save his father.  
"What?"  
"I said…take me instead. Let my Padre go and take me. I will stay here as you prisoner if you let my father go," Antonio's father tried to say otherwise but when lovino agreed to Antonio's offer, the Italian forced the old man into a wagon and sent him back to his home leaving Antonio is Lovino's clutches for God knows how long.

* * *

**A/N: so this is my new story. It would have been up sooner but I was busy at anime north last weekend. but If you couldn't tell…it's loosely based off of beauty and the beast. If you have been reading my other fanfiction "Spamano; if only I could remember" I'm sorry to say that I haven't had any inspiration to write that anymore. When I feel like it I may update it but otherwise my main focus is this story. Please review because every word makes my day better. Plus it motivates me to write more. Ciao~**

**Oui mon ami: yes my friend**  
**Kesesese: Gilbert's awesome laugh**  
**Si: yes**  
**Lo siento: I'm sorry.**  
**Padre: Father**  
**Hijo: Son**  
**Tomate: Tomato (What an awesome name for a horse xP)**  
**Te amo: I love you**  
**Gracias: Thank you**  
**And I think that's it. Blame Google translate if any are wrong xD**  
.


	2. News for 'The grimacing Beast'

**A/N sorry but this isn't a chapter!**

**I just want to say that there is a good reason why I haven't updated this in...I don't know how long...maybe two weeks?**

**Well it goes like this:**

**I was sitting at my computer happily writing another chapter of 'The Grimacing Beast' it was going to be one of the longest chapters i have ever written.  
So far it was over 3 000 words.**

**A few words later I had finishes the chapter. It took a while to finish but I was glad it was.**

**Because I usually forget to spell check before posting I decided to do it then.**

**WORST. IDEA. EVER**

**when I was spell checking my computer glitched... i don't even know what it did but somehow it managed to delete the chapter.**

**I literally died on the spot.**

**Ughnnn now I have to write it all over again.**

**It would have been finished already but I was sick last week(and weekend) and this weekend I went camping and couldn't write anything.**

**Hmm maybbeeee if some of you review and stuff then I would be more encouraged to write the chapter out again.**

**So review? Please? Cookie?**

**Oh BTW I may post some other random stories that I have found in my documents until I do the chapter again.**

**Ciao lovelies.**


End file.
